Heavens Missing an Angel The Wedding
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Bobby and Angela get Married.


**Heaven is missing an Angel –The wedding**

She stood in front of the mirror with tears in her eyes. This was a day she thought would never happen. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. She felt like Snow White.

Her gown was beautiful, covering her pregnant bump perfectly. It had a sweetheart halter with chiffon lace, a pleated bust and beaded crochet lace at an empire waist, with a sweep train in ivory. She felt guilty getting married in the church even though Father Frank told her she had nothing to be ashamed of.

She had dreamed about this day since she was a child, but someone was missing and that made her cry even more. She sat down and wept. "Oh I miss you, Mother Mary. I wish you were here."

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're in tears. You're going to ruin your make-up Ang," said Sam, as she ran to Angela with a tissue. "Today is the happiest day of your life! Why are you crying?"

"Just thinking of Mother Mary," she sniffled.

"Who do you think ordered up this beautiful day," Sam smiled as she pulled back the curtain, letting in the sunshine. "She is here Ang, believe me."

He was trying to tie his bow tie but his fingers weren't cooperating. He looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers threw his graying hair and shook his head. Was he too old to be doing this? At his age becoming a father and a husband with his family history.

He took out his wallet and looked at the picture he had of Angela. It was the picture he had stolen before he even met her. Her smile, her eyes, made him feel all warm and tingly inside and always brought a smile to his face. If he could do this, she was the one he could do this with.

They had been through so much in the last 6 months. They hadn't know each other long, but they had lived a lifetime in those months. And he couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

"You ready Bobby?" asked Lewis.

"No! I can't get this damn tie tied," he said frustrated. He threw the tie at the mirror and started pacing.

"Calm down, let me help you. You're not getting cold feet are you?" asked Lewis looking into his friend's eyes and tying his tie.

"No, never! I love her with all my heart," said Bobby. "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what," asked Lewis as he finished with Bobby's tie.

"Taking care of mom took all the money I had Lewis. I want to give Angela and the baby a house and a yard. But working at NYPD and my age I won't be able to afford that," Bobby replied. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Bobby, you can give them a greater gift than that. You can give them all the love they can handle. You are the most caring and loving man I know. You deserve happiness and Angela loves you. I see it in her eyes. She doesn't want things, she wants you," Lewis explained to his friend and placed his hand on Bobby's back. "Now go out there and marry that woman or I will."

Bobby stood up and hugged Lewis. "I knew I picked the right best man," smiled Bobby.

Father Frank came in and told them it was time. They took their places at the front of the church. Bobby's side had a few police friends; Eames, Logan, Wheeler, Ross, Rodgers and a few of his regular buddies. Angela's side had a few people from the University and from the Convent.

"Ang, there is someone to see you," Sam said uneasily. She turned and let the gentleman in.

Angela turned and saw Colin Mahoney standing at the doorway.

"It's ok Sam, you can leave." Sam walked out the door.

"What are you doing here," Angela asked him.

"I heard my daughter was getting married. I wanted to see her, is that a crime?" he walked closer. "You look beautiful, just like your mother did when we got married, except," he smiled and patted her on the tummy. "Guess I am going to be a grandpa, too.

"I'm sorry. I would have invited you, but…" she started to explain.

"I know you're marrying a cop. How would it look if you walk down the isle with a mob boss? I'm not here to start trouble. I just wanted to see you," he explained. He still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Everyone was wondering why the wedding wasn't starting. Sam told Bobby about the strange man that was in the room with Angela. Bobby ran to the back of the church and entered the room.

"Ah and here is my son in law," Colin reached out to shake Bobby's hand.

Bobby shook his hand but wasn't sure what was going on.

"You take good care of my daughter and my grandchild. I will be leaving now. Send me pictures when you can Deidra, oops! I mean Angela," he winked and started to leave the room.

"Don't you want to stay?" asked Bobby. "Walk your daughter down the aisle?"

"But Bobby, if they found out... your job?" panicked Angela.

"If my record doesn't stand for anything Angela, I don't need the job. I am marrying you and your family. You don't have to be ashamed of who you are. I love you," said Bobby as he held her in his arms.

"You got a great man there Angela," said Colin as he patted Bobby on the back.

"I know I do," as she kissed Bobby. "So are you going to walk me down the aisle?"

"I would be honored," he said as he offered her his arm.

"I'm going to tell them we are ready," Bobby said.

He returned to the front of the church, told the priest what was going on and told the band and the singer to start the music. Bobby had specially chosen this song.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

First Sam walked down the aisle she was wearing an off the shoulder, tea length, lavender satin dress. Angela walked out next with her father. At first, everyone was shocked but then they were caught up in the moment. Everyone stood up as Colin escorted Angela down the aisle. There wasn't a dry eye in the church, that including Bobby and Angela.

The church was beautifully decorated in lilies of the valley, lavender roses, and magnolias mixed with baby's breath. Angela was carrying a bouquet of white and lavender roses mixed with baby's breath which she handed to Sam when she got to the alter. He father kissed her before he handed her over to Bobby and whispered he had to go. She thanked him for coming.

Bobby and Angela had written their own wedding vows and had them memorized. There was no need to look at any sheets of paper; these vows were written from the heart. When Father Frank told him he could kiss his bride, Bobby lifted Angela off her feet and kissed her so passionately everyone applauded. When it seemed they wouldn't stop, Father Frank tapped him on the shoulder and everyone laughed. Bobby blushed.

After the pictures were taken at the reception, the cake was cut and the happy couple had their first dance as husband and wife. After they left the dance floor, Ross approached Goren.

"Captain I know what you're going to say. I should have told you about Angela's Father," said Goren nervously.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. I just wanted to say enjoy your honeymoon. It was a lovely service. I didn't even notice Angela's father. She was such a beautiful bride, who was looking at her father," asked Ross with a wink. He patted Goren on the back then walked away.

"I was wondering where my husband ran off to," said Angela, returning to speak to her husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Goren," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "May I have this dance?"

"Well of course. I have a present for you," she smiled.

"Hmm maybe we should wait till we start the honeymoon for that," he smiled and kissed her on the neck.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "You're a bad boy. But that's not it. I took a new position at the University."

"What! You should have talked to me about this first. With the baby coming I want you to stay home," argued Bobby.

"Whoa wait a minute, I would never agree with that," Angela told him. "Bobby you know with your salary we can't afford that. I don't need you to go all macho man on me now; just listen. They offered me the head of the psych department; it' 6 figures a year, a bigger office. I won't have to teach, so less dealings with students and it's 9-5. I know I will have to give up my clinic work until the baby is older.

"I can have a nursery set up in my office for the baby, so I don't have to get a sitter. Also it comes with a three bedroom apartment on the upper East side," she smiled up at him. "Until we save up for a house and with this job and no rent we can save up in no time."

"So you will be making more than me?" frowned Bobby.

"Awe come on don't frown, I was already making more than you," she tried to tickle him to make him smile.

"Most men would love to be a kept man. Just think, now I can use you for sex anytime I want," she teased. "Listen if you don't want me to take it, I won't. I want you to be happy, too."

"No, I am being a brut, I will get over it. I'm living in the Stone Age. As long as I have you and our baby I am happy," he patted her on the belly. "I just might need some ego stroking on our honeymoon."

"Oh I can do stroking," she smile and pulled his face down to hers and kissed her

husband. She couldn't wait till the honeymoon to begin and neither could he.

There life was just beginning.


End file.
